The Upside of Winning
by Tinkerbell81
Summary: Nathan is playing for the Charlotte Bobcats, living the NBA dream, so what happens when he gets a surprise day off and heads home to Tree Hill to see Haley and Jamie


**AN: I don't own One Tree Hill.**

**This is based on the end of Season 6 with Nathan being a Charlotte Bobcat and Haley and Jamie remaining in Tree Hill so Haley can continue teaching.**

**Hopefully Season 7 will air in Australia soon :)**

The Upside of Winning

The final siren sounded and Nathan jumped for joy with the rest of his team mates. Back in Tree Hill Haley and Jamie celebrated to. The Charlotte Bobcats had just beaten the New York Knicks and remained unbeaten for the season.

"Well time for bed Jimmy Jam, and we'll see daddy tomorrow". Haley said as her son happily danced around the room.

"But Mama" Jamie protested.

"Sooner you go to sleep, sooner we can go to Charlotte and see your daddy".

Jamie seemed to think about this, and then turned and headed for the stairs, "Night mama".

Haley smiled and followed her son upstairs to make sure he cleaned his teeth before he went to bed.

As Haley was settling Jamie into bed, her phone rang. Knowing who it was, she handed the phone to Jamie

"Hey daddy, great game. Mama let me stay up to watch it."

"Aren't you lucky, so I played well?"

"Yeah daddy you were awesome".

Nathan smiled, "Well sleep well Jamie and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Night night daddy".

Haley took the phone, turning the light off as she left Jamie's room "Hey baby, congratulations, how does it feel to be undefeated".

"Pretty good, and even better now I got the chance to say goodnight to Jamie".

"He was so excited, and wanted to speak to you".

"Thanks for letting him stay up Hales" he replied

"Its ok, lets just hope he sleeps in the car tomorrow" Haley smiled, hearing shouting in the background from Nathan's end of the phone.

"I've got to go, I'll call you when I get home to Charlotte. Love you" Nathan said as he hung up and listened to his coach.

Several hours later, Nathan was happily driving home to Tree Hill. Coach had surprised the team when they landed in Charlotte announcing that they could have the next day off as a reward and to rest up. Nathan knew Haley and Jamie were coming to Charlotte for school holidays tomorrow, but to him the perfect day off was spending it at home with his family, and home was Tree Hill.

Haley had got Jamie to bed, then taken a nice long bath and was now curled up in bed, content in the knowledge that her family would all be back together tomorrow. She hated the time they were apart. Despite the fact her and Nathan had been married for almost 10 years, she still hated being apart from him.

Just as she was getting settled her phone rang

"Hey baby" she greeted the caller

"Hi beautiful" he replied "I wasn't sure you would be awake".

"I just wanted to hear your voice"

"Yeah I miss you, and Jamie"

"But we'll be together tomorrow" Haley replied.

Nathan smiled to himself, knowing that he would be seeing her sooner than she thought.

"Well I'll let you sleep, cause Jamie will be up early tomorrow"

"Don't I know it, but the sooner we leave the sooner we see you, and I can't wait to see you" Haley said.

"I love you Hales, sleep well." Smiling as he hung up, knowing he would be waking her up as soon as he got home.

Nathan arrived home and quietly let himself into the house. He stopped at Jamie's room, smiling quietly to himself as he watched his son sleeping, with Chester asleep in his cage not far away.

Nathan continued down the hall until he reached the master bedroom. He quietly let himself in and his breath was taken away. Haley was asleep with her hair pulled back in a messy bun and the sheet was barely covering her. She looked amazing, in a baby blue vest top and pajama shorts. He knew he was lucky to have such an amazingly beautiful and sexy wife.

Quietly he stripped down to his boxers and moved towards the bed, taking in every ounce of Haley and the wonderful view in front of him.

Nathan gently climbed onto his side of the bed, and leaned over Haley.

"Hales" he whispered, as he moved a loose strand of hair from her neck, before placing a gentle kiss there. He then continued to kiss her neck.

Haley stirred and moved slightly, "Nathan?" she questioned sleepily.

"Hey baby" he whispered huskily

Haley's eyes shot open, she turned over and looked at him, "you're here?, why?, how are you here?" she questioned

Nathan smiled, and then kissed her, "Coach gave us tomorrow off, and this was the only place I could think of spending it"

Haley smiled, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling Nathan in for another kiss, "then welcome home sexy" she whispered after they broke apart.

Nathan smiled, before kissing his wife again. Despite the fact they had been together for almost 10 years he still couldn't get enough of her, and he could still kiss her forever. Luckily for him, Haley felt exactly the same way. They kissed, and kissed and kissed as their hands explored each others body like it was the first time.

Haley moaned as Nathan moved from her lips to her neck, finding that one spot that he knew was her weakness.

"Nathan" she moaned breathlessly as her hands went up into his hair, pulling him closer to him.

Nathan moved his hands down his wife's body, searching for the hem of her vest top. As he found what he was looking for, Nathan pulled away from Haley, lifting her top over her head as he did.

The top was thrown to the floor as Nathan leaned back in and started kissing Haley's neck.

Haley tangled her hands into Nathan's hair and pulled him gently back to her so she could kiss him. As they kissed she ran her hands down his back, gently scraping her nails against his skin.

Once she reached his boxers she slipped her hands under the material to squeeze his ass. She then started to push the boxers down, wanting her husband, needing him, it had been too long.

Nathan pulled his boxers off and then took her pajama shorts in his hand. Haley lifted her ass allowing him to pull them off her.

"You're beautiful Hales"

"Show me, remind me Nate"

Nathan covered Haley's body with his, kissing and touching her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, if it was possible. She just needed to feel him.

Nathan moved his kisses down her body, sucking on her neck and collarbone, before turning his attention to her breasts. He kissed them one at a time, before gently pulling on her hard nibbles with his teeth. He could feel her body arch into him and hear her moan. Her hands were in his hair again, massaging his scalp while ensuring he didn't move.

Haley wrapped her legs around Nathan, reveling in feeling him against her again. Nathan moved himself back up her body to look at her.

"I just want you Nathan" she sealed with a kiss

Nathan moved himself so that he was at her entrance and slowly entered her. They were still for a few moments, just enjoying being together again.

They moved slowly together, gradually building pace until they came together.

As the sun rose, Nathan and Haley woke up in each others arms. They kissed each other good morning.

"So how long do you think we have till Jamie comes in" Nathan asked

"Not that long" Haley smirked at her husband

He pouted before moving and reaching over Haley to the floor next to her bed

"Then you'll need this" he said as he handed her a t-shirt, before putting his boxers on.

Not long later, Nathan and Haley were cuddled up in bed together enjoying being together and the peace and quiet before Jamie's certain arrival.

"Mama, mama wake up, its time to go see daddy" he shouted as he ran into their room.

"Morning buddy" Nathan said as he sat up

"Daddy, you're here" Jamie said has he jumped on to the bed

"Yeah, so there is no need to get up yet" Haley answered smiling

Jamie got into the bed, between his parents, "So why are you here daddy?" he asked

"Because there is no where else I would rather be." Nathan answered, and in that moment he knew he was home.

**Hope you like it, pls review :)**


End file.
